Jet Set Radio Future Online!
by RowdyRocker
Summary: It is new story I am working on. I have a bit of writers block with my other one so I am just writing this one to get rid of it. What this story is different from most I believe because rather then being set in the world it is set in the 'real world'. Where it is still a game but it will develop into something more. JSRF has been modded to have and online game
1. Chapter 1: Let's Go!

**Yo readers, for those of you who know my other work Dante's Bizarre Adventure, rest assured that it is not stopping. I have recently had some writers block and I believe writing another fanfic for awhile would help ease my mind and remove that block in my head. So let's begin…THIS BIZARRE…WAIT WAIT WAIT…sorry wrong fanfic.**

Axel was your average kid. He had friends and social life but one thing not so normal was his huge obsession with Jet Set Radio and Jet Set Radio Future. Not the kind of obsession that led to insanity or you looking like the Coco Puffs bird on crack, a little bit off topic is that bird on crack, are the Coco Puffs drugs? That would explain a lot but I'm getting off track. I am the narrator that is what you can call me and I will be telling you Axel's story, with some of my own opinions in-between.

But back to his obsession, it was not a bad one, he just really like playing it, that's it, normal type of obsession, hell he even got into trick skating because of it, a huge upside if you ask me. But then it slowly faded into the back of his mind till. "AXEL! DUDE!" screamed one of his friends, another fan of Jet Set Radio and Jet Set Radio Future from across the hall. His name is Jack. The two were currently in school on the last week until summer vacation.

"What is it man? Your gonna blow my ears out." Replied Axel using one of his fingers to rub his ear, as if to sooth the pain of having this man scream right into his ear.

"You know…" Jack was saying completely ignoring Axel's earlier remark "how they release Jet Set Radio Future HD on pc right?"

"Yes" replied Axel however it sounded more like he was unsure of himself or where this one sided conversation was heading.

"Well a guy made a huge mod for it! It adds multiplayer! Not just a local VS mode but full on server, people across the world, multiplayer! Character creation, different skates with stats and you can form your own gang and make your own Graffiti. You can use a scanner to put it in but not as a JPEG! You'll understand when you get it!" Finally using his last ounce of breath Jack stopped.

Axel looked at him, then thought to himself and hit Jack across the side of the head. "The hell was that for!" Jack shouted.

Axel rubbing his ear again said "That was for being an annoying idiot who shouts to load and talks for way to long."

Jack as if looking deep into himself put his hand on his chin and looked into empty space for a few seconds. He raised his hands and said "I guess that sounds like a good reason.

"Have you told Jessie?" Axel asked.

"Sure as hell have." Replied Jack.

Jessie was another avid fan, in fact if you, yes you the reader haven't figured out that all of Axel's friends are fans of JSRF (Jet Set Radio Future) then you have got some screws loose. Anyway let's move on to the plot.

Axel in his room, at home, had finally finished downloading and installing the Jet Set Radio Future Online mod. He popped on his VRI. Wait, did I not tell you what that it yet? Well I must of forgot when I started talking about the Coco Puffs bird, anyway it stand for Virtual Reality Installer, a new form of gaming was born where someone's brainwaves are tapped into via the VRI and you have full motion control. Of course certain things like the ability to do basic tricks and skating within JSRF are already taught instantly. Some say if you played long enough you could turn that into a real life skill.

Where was I? Oh yeah. Axel popped on his VRI and fired up JSRF, everything looked normal except for a new option had appeared under New Game. Multiplayer. To anyone who has ever played this game knows that this is a dream come true. He pressed it and entered character creation. He spent about 30 minutes making and tweaking everything to make it just right for him. He had long hair that went into sharp points at the back Sonic the Hedgehog but not as thick and more of them. A long sleeved T-shirt with the words Soul Brother written on the front. Long brown pants with lots of pockets and a chain hanging of the left side. He named him Axel. Not to creative right? But it felt to him like the greatest name this character could ever have.

His skates were of course the most basic of models. It had two wheels as usual and nothing special about them. The best you could do in the beginning was change the color. He made them red with black lightning across the sides.

He logged on the server that he, Jack and Jessie agreed to go on. The world formed around him. He was in Shibuya Terminal. "YO!" Axel heard coming from behind him.

It was Jack he could tell from the name Jack, and he had the look that Jack said he often wanted to have. Short spiked bright blue hair with a single spike of purple on the right side, a cheeky smile splashed across his face. He wore a T-shirt with a black jacket that had the sleeves cut off and white shorts. Next to him was Jessie, again named Jessie. Axel needs to get more creative friends seriously. She had a dark blue dress that ended in a sort of miniskirt like the one Gum wears if your not getting the image with green splashes on it and wore underneath blue ripped jeans.

I could tell this was gonna be the start of some major fun.


	2. Chapter 2: We got it!

**Yo Yo Yo! Let's go go go! Also this was completely unnecessary.-Rowdy Rocker **

Axel and his friends were done checking out Shibuya Terminal and they left it on a mission. To find a gang and join it! So they headed over the Skyscraper District in search of one.

"Man I love the Skyscraper District! Perfect place for a gang!" Jack cried out to the world.

"As long as you don't fall off like you normally do" commented Jessie with her usual know it all tone, eyes rolled.

"Settle down you two? God, just start dating already" Axel scolded them.

It was these words that got them both to shut up and look away from each other red faced. Axel figured it out after they described whom they liked and of course subtlety was not their greatest skill if they even had it in the first place.

They were skating around, surprisingly well seeing as this new form of control from the VRI was pretty tricky to handle, they then proceeded grinded all the way to the rooftops of one of the solar panels (I swear they should be having more trouble, why would I, the narrator lie to you?). "Should we make this our gangs hang out then?" Jessie asked. The others look around and thought in unison "Goddamn this is higher then I remember".

"Sure thing, how do we do that?" questioned Axel

"Okay" Jack started "Say menu and then an in game menu should appear in front of your face"

"Menu"

"Okay now look for the Gang option"

"Got it"

"Now press start Gang and it will automatically set this building and" "Nope" Axel interrupted

"What?" queried Jessie.

"Nope, it says this area has already been taken by someone"

With the comical timing of the gods that very man fell from the heavens.

"SON OF A BBBBBBIIIIII." **SPLAT**

"um…are you alright?" Enquired Jack not really sure if he actually wanted an answer from this guy.

"Ugh I need to work on those springs…" Everyone took this info in and realized what he had done to his skates; two giant springs were attached to the bottom of them making them unable to move like normal skates and were now like giant spring shoes from a Looney Tunes cartoon.

Their faces turned from a concerned expression to more of something like "I think this man needs a mental asylum" kind of look. What's that called again? You know in anime when something stupid happens their faces go all black and a massive sweat drop appears? Well that was basically a real life counter part.

"Huddle" whispered axel starkly.

"Okay guys, we need to run before he sells us some drugs," whispered Axel

"Hey I can hear you, ya little shits" stated the unknown man

"Oh" said Axel dumbfounded

"I need to put smaller springs on these things next time round" said the unknown individual to himself.

As if the universe itself was leading up to this moment everything within earshot of him (Our 3 heroes pretty much) thought in absolute unison "No fucking shit Sherlock"

"Wait a sec," Jessie snapped "give us this building for our gang!"

"Hold on their little girl" "I'm not a little girl" "I said hold on! How about you join my gang? I don't have any members yet and if I don't get at least another 3 in the next…" He stopped to look at the watch on his wrist. "3 minutes My gang will be disbanded and I won't be able to make one ever again"

"What's it called?" Interrogated Jack

"Silver Rhythm" the man told him. Oh shit! The guy watches Rave Master! Damn I loved that show…you guys heard that? Crap, ahhhhh, Shut up and let's get back to the story.

"Sounds cool, what about you Axel, Jessie?" Questioned Jack.

"Sounds awesome" said Axel

"Let's join then!" said Jessie with haste.

"What's your name?" enquired Jessie

"The names Soul Man or S.M." for short.

==============================================================**Sorry for not updating in a while I had a lot going on with homework and exams. –RowdyRocker**


	3. Chapter 3: It's a crazy world!

**ROWDY ROCKER IS BACK HAHAHA…I am a lazy son of a bitch. Sorry That I have left this for so long, I really am. Sorry to keep you waiting. **

Now that our faithful heroes, Axel, Jack and Jessie, have joined the gang Silver Rhythm lead by the mysterious leader Soul Man or S.M. By the way by mysterious I mean idiotic inventor, I know nothing like mysterious but it sounded cool in my head. Their next task is too mark their territory of the Skyscraper district with their graffiti. "Alright then let's go!" Jack shouted out.

10 minutes later.

"Alright last one" Axel said, behind him Jessie was comforting Jack. Why you ask? Well because this idiot can't grind for shit and has fallen off of the towers at least 30 times and when you see it from first person and feel the wind rushing past you combined with the sound of your own screams with…IT FEELS REAL…man I almost made a speech about that.

"There, there. We're going home soon" Jessie said with her hands on both the shoulders of the fetal positioned Jack.

"The Dev really needs to fix how real it is" Jessie told Axel

"Tell me about it, it's just sick also on a lighter note I'm done"

Their symbol was a musical note surrounded by what seemed to be liquid silver with and S on the left of the Note and an R on the right. Jessie and Axel enjoyed a trip back while Jack was nearly shitting himself. Axel thought to himself "How the hell did Jessie fall for this guy?".

"YO! You're done? What happened to the other guy?"

"The names jack assho" himself throwing up over the side of their HQ cut him off

"Vertigo?" S.M. asked

"Yup, serious problem" Jessie replied

"Well anyway I got a new invention for you guys to test out"

"No" Jessie and Axel said in unison

"Blargh" said Jack. I'd take it as a no, but not Soul Man

"Great!" Soul man said as he strapped some kind of machine held together by duck tape and glue. "These are rocket skates"

"No, their not, their a fucking contraption made of duck tape, glue and a metal cylinder" Said Jessie attempting to save Jack's life.

"You'll see" He said as he pressed a red button

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! BLRAHHH" Yet again Jack threw up, man how much did this guy have in his stomach. Then again it's a game and would potentially be infinite. It was like a spiral of green slushy something flying every where getting worse and worse it was like "NARARATOR SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Fine, fine, fine. Geez.

Well looks like their crazy days in this world are only starting.


End file.
